Taurus Demon
The Taurus Demon is an enemy in Dark Souls, first encountered as an optional boss in the Undead Burg. Smaller demons are later encountered as both non-respawning and respawning enemies in the Demon Ruins. __TOC__ Description The Taurus Demon is a large, minotaur-like monster covered in brown fur with large horns on its skull-face. It wields a Demon's Greataxe. Notes The Taurus Demon fight can be skipped by utilizing the Master Key and going through the Watchtower Basement, where Havel the Rock is held, then passing through Darkroot Basin to reach Undead Parish. Alternately, the player could travel from Firelink Shrine through the New Londo Ruins shortcut (again using the Master Key) to the Valley of Drakes, then through Darkroot Basin to the Undead Parish. If you don't have the Master Key, it's also possible to kill Ingward to get the Key to the Seal, then use it to open the giant gates leading from New Londo to the Valley of the Drakes. Strategy A quick method to defeating the Boss version of this creature is to climb the ladder next to the entrance and perform a plunging attack from above. The player should eliminate the two Undead Soldiers guarding the tower before triggering the boss or they will get in the way. Caution is advised as the Taurus Demon can hurt the player while they are climbing if they are too slow. It can also jump up to the tower if the player stays for too long. This can be used to the player's advantage though, as it gives the player time to climb back down the ladder. Once the Taurus Demon climbs back down, a quick climb to the top and a few firebombs quickly dispatches the boss. While running back, the player can safely attack its legs to do additional damage. Another method utilizing plunge attacks is to use Gold Pine Resin. It doesn't appear to add much damage to the plunge, but rolling between its legs and attacking its calves deals a bit more damage. (More research needed) The safer way is to lure it onto the tower as it is prone to falling off. It may be possible to push the demon off the tower yourself. (Confirmation needed) If the player decides to take this boss head on, the player can avoid all of his attacks by running towards him and running between his legs. The respawning and non-respawning enemy in the Demon Ruins is notable for its extreme aggro range. Care must be taken to avoid fighting several simultaneously, especially in the area surrounding the Chaos Flame Ember. With careful positioning, the respawning demon before the Firesage Demon can be dispatched with plunging attacks. It is also possible for the Taurus Demon to fall off the arena when the jumping pound is performed. Boss information Health and souls Attacks Giant Swing At the start of this attack the Demon will draw back its weapon briefly, before initiating a huge swing across a horizontal arc in front of it. This attack does not have very much range, so it can easily be evaded by backstepping once you see it draw its weapon back. Alternatively, you can roll towards the Demon and go under the attack, which will allow you to get some quick hits in. Jumping Pound If there's too much distance between you and the Taurus Demon, it will use the Jumping Pound to close in rapidly. The demon will crouch down, and then it will jump towards you and deliver a long range vertical attack. As soon as you see the demon crouch, either run towards it and roll past the attack, or continue moving backwards to get out of range. Quick Ground Stab Another attack that the Demon will only use when you're close. Because it is one of the quickest attacks, it's the primary one you need to be wary of. The start of the attack is quite similar to the Standing Pound, but the follow up is much quicker. You can still move around to the back of the Demon during the start of the attack, but be ready to roll to the side in case you do not get around in time. Standing Pound This close range version of the Pound is only used if you're very close to the Demon, and is also much easier to avoid. Wait until you see the Demon raise its hammer into the air slowly, and as it commences the attack. walk around to its back. From this position you will be safe to attack before it recovers. Defenses Drops Humanity | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed | res1 = Undead Burg | Homeward Bone | Homeward Bone.png | Guaranteed | res2 = Undead Burg | Demon's Greataxe | Wpn Demon's Greataxe.png | 5% }} Trivia Even though it's possible to skip this boss, doing so is potentially more hazardous for new players, as it requires passing through a much longer path that comprises several high-level areas. For experienced players, though, this allows the acquiring of better loot and souls at early game. When rushing to attack the Taurus Demon where it lands after jumping from the tower, it's possible for it to execute a jump attack or backwards jump that flings it off of the wall, killing it instantly. Gallery KzV2S.jpg|Rushing towards the player Taurus Demon 01.jpg|In the Demon Ruins Taurus Demon 03.jpg| Taurus Demon.jpg Videos Music pl:Demon Taurus Category:Demons Category:Dark Souls: Optional Bosses